Batman & King Arthur in PALADIN OF GOTHAM
by Matthew Snee
Summary: Merlin has recruited the Batman to save Camelot, casting the Dark Knight backwards in time to a magical age of knights and dragons.
1. Chapter 1 - Time Travel

**Batman & King Arthur: **

**Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter One**

Between fierce day and ferocious night, a visitor came to call:

"Who are you?" growled the Batman.

"I... am Merlin," said the youthful intruder. He was dressed in dim purple robes and had hair down to his neck.

"That's impossible."

"Is it, my friend?"

"How'd you get into the Bat Cave?"

"Well, that will be my secret for now," said Merlin. "I like secrets, as do you."

"I'm losing my patience with you," said Batman.

"I promise I offer you no ill will," said Merlin. "Honestly, I've come because I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"Help with saving the day."

Batman sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be old and bearded? A great wizard?"

"I AM a great wizard," said Merlin. "Or at least, I will be."

"You're not human," said Batman. "The Bat Cave's defenses would have detected the frequencies of your heartbeat if you were."

"That is true," said Merlin, "I am not human. But if I was, there would be no way I could come to you tonight."

"What are you then?"

"I, sir Dark Knight, am a creature beyond your imagination."

"Try me."

"Fine. Imagine, if you will, a race of beings that guard time. A race that - is born at the end of the ages, and lives backwards through the eons until the beginning of all things."

"Are you saying you live backward through time?"

"Yes. As most living things grow old through the years, I grow young. What is past to you is future to me, and what will happen in the future I have already experienced."

"I have dealt with wizards before," said Batman.

"You have dealt with phonies and amateurs. I assure you, I am quite different. And quite more powerful."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I want your help of course."

* * *

"Is this your time machine?" the Batman asked Merlin. The strange box was the size of a medium-sized pet carrier, trapezoidal, wooden.

"Sort of. Have you ever studied music?"

"No. I think bigger than music."

"Bigger than music? That's impossible my friend. Because music is a language. The first language. The language of the universe." The young wizard was obviously holding back a scowl. "Yes, this machine is operated by, is powered by, music."

The Batman had his doubts, both about the machine and the man before him. He had witnessed strange things before, but a new, eerie quiet found its way into his blood. The wizard had led him out of the Bat Cave and into the forest behind the manor, where they now stood amongst the dark trees and a hateful moonlight.

The wizard pressed a latch on the time machine and a small musical keyboard unfolded out of it, not unlike a piano keyboard, but with a different layout of black and white keys than Batman had ever seen before. Merlin tested the keys, issuing a strange, foreboding note that hung in the air momentarily before silencing out.

"Music?" asked the Batman. "Really?"

"Yes," said Merlin, smiling. "Now, step back."

With one delicate white hand, Merlin pressed down a full chord on the time machine's keyboard, and a powerful sound emerged, almost knocking the Batman back a step. "You might see peculiar colors now," said Merlin.

And indeed, the Batman did, spying a ghostly vapor of light emanating from the top of the time machine.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked.

"Always, wizard."

"Good. See you later."

Using both hands this time, Merlin played another, more complex chord on the time machine, and this time -

The world fell away.

* * *

The molecules and energy making up reality peeled back, and a half-delicious vertigo swallowed the Batman.

He had been pulled from time like a leaf from a tree, and now he spun inexorably through an impossible nothingness. The only thing that sustained him was the continuing sound of the time machine, now playing a melody he could barely contemplate, with spiraling fifths and declivities of minor sevenths, music that was both glorious and painful to hear.

Suddenly, a new, booming noise joined the cacophony, like a terrible drum. And the Batman realized, that while the time machine's melody signified his entry into his madness, the sound of the drum was his destination. It continued to sound, drowning out all else, until he could feel a new gravity grasp him. If he truly was falling before, now he slowed his descent, and soon stopped. He found himself on his knees as the winds of time died down, but vertigo still shook him, and he fell to his hands, which were swallowed in an invisible goo.

Finally, reality reappeared, like the flapping of a wing that had hitherto just glided, and the Batman found himself on his hands and knees in mud, the hills around him green and barren, the sky above gray and forsaken.

He had made it: he had travelled into the past.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost in Britain

**Batman & King Arthur: **

**Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Two:**

His first thought was the new thirst that seized him, an almost unholy feeling that shocked through his being. A dryness he could not believe possessed his throat and chest. He bent and drank from a patch of water amidst the mud, the liquid soothing him so silently and completely to be almost heresy.

When he was done, he exhaled deeply and looked about him. Where was he?

Verdant clumps of hills etched the horizon. The whole world was wet and damp. The sky was bloated with ashen clouds. If there was any sign of civilization near, it must have been hidden beyond his sight.

It was now he realized that he was not only without his cowl and mask, but without any clothing at all, and he was as naked as could be. His hands went up to cover his face: _My mask!_ he thought. But then he realized, safely, that he had many masks, and if he had been transported in time, no one would recognize or know Bruce Wayne.

But he was without his suit, his gadgets, or any clothing at all, and as a chill broke into his skin and his mind, he realized this must be his first concern.

He stood. The ground seemed fragile beneath him, despite its muddy composition. It felt as though the Earth beneath his feet could flip upside down and cast him into the sky at any moment.

He tried to discern which direction he should go. He could tell by the splotch of sun behind the veil of clouds above him that it was about midday, and he figured then which way was East, West, North, and South.

"I'll head East then," he thought. In any event, the hills in that direction seemed less jagged and tall.

He set his bare feet in that direction, and started walking, his suspicious eyes searching about him as he made his way through the strange landscape.

It was almost like a rebirth, unclad as he was, in a new unknown time, in a new, unknown place. He realized he had no disguise here, not yet, both Batman and Bruce Wayne were nothing buy figments here, and once he ran across other people, he would have to be terribly careful with his persona.

His toes sunk between the grass and mud, an almost refreshing feeling that was coupled with a slopping sound as he walked.

As cheap and abundant as doubt was at this moment, he remembered the Bat, which lurked in his heart endlessly like a fiery ocean. The Bat would see him through, it was immortal, and though he had shed the identities that usually protected him, there was a singular truth that could not be harmed: The Bat, forever, crouched with dark wings in every cell of his being. He carried two souls: that of himself, and that of the Bat, and while he sometimes doubted his own soul's infinite nature, he knew the Bat - as dangerous as it was - could not be harmed.

As used to modernity and his accoutrements of being a billionaire and a superhero as he was, all of this did have his heart wavering slightly. He wondered what he would do once approached by other people. It wouldn't take long for him to find out.

* * *

As he reached the peak of the first hill, he found below him a beach and a host of men camped upon it. _Knights_ , he thought. _Arthur's men, perhaps?_

He decided to find out, beginning a long climb down the hill. About halfway down, he was spotted by a sentry, who yelled out for others. A few armored men jumped on horseback and rode to him.

"Friend or foe?" they bellowed.

"I am foe to no one here," said the Batman.

"No, I don't think you are in your state," said one of the men, a blond, mustached figure who carried a lustrous, ornamented shield.

The other men laughed, obviously at his nakedness and wretched appearance.

"Tell me," said the blond man. "Why I shouldn't run you through or chop off your head and feed your throat to my dogs?"

Batman shrugged.

To this, the men laughed again. "Well," said the blond, "You have courage, which I'm not sure I would have would I be nude and beset by knights. You are either a madman, or a spirit. And I have a cautious respect for both things! Come, follow us - but should you think us prey, I assure you I will mix your blood with the Earth in a quick way."

"Thank you," Batman said.

He followed the men down the hill, drawing strange looks from the soldiers down below.

"I am Sir Affelette," said the blond knight. "And these are my men."

"Why are you camped here?" asked the Batman as he took wild steps down the incline.

"That is our business," said another knight, not Affelette, who was dark haired and bearded.

"Yes, Korone," said Affelette. "But should our guest be curious and unknowledgeable about who we are, the safer he must be. We serve Mordred, the new lord of this land," Affelette told the Batman. "We wait for sight of Arthur, returning from the sea."

"Mordred," the Batman repeated, involuntarily. He knew that Mordred was King Arthur's bastard son, begot by his sister, Morgana, and Arthur's mortal enemy.

"Yes, Mordred," said Affelette. "Have you heard of him?"

"I have heard he is strong, and brave," said the Batman, hoping to flatter his capturers.

"Yes, he is strong," said Korone. "We have taken Camelot. It is ours."

"And Arthur?" the Batman asked.

"Away at war," said Affelette. "But he will return. And we are waiting."

"I see," said Batman.

"Are you a servant of Arthur?" asked Korone. "If so, we should bless you with a sword in your belly."

"All I want is some pants," said Batman, hoping to disarm them with a joke.

They laughed. "Yes," said Affelette, "I can see you are a peasant with a strange accent. If you are not mad, you are at least defenseless. And my cruelty is reserved for the Round Table, not or unlucky slops like you."

"You have my gratitude," said Batman.

"We have your life," said Korone. "If you are lucky, we will give it back to you."

The dressed him, in green, smelly tunic; and then fed him, with mead and mutton. He was grateful for their kindness, but he knew he dined in a den of evil.

"So," asked Sir Affelette, "Who are you?"

Batman had constructed a story for himself. "I do not know," he told them. "I seem to have lost my memory."

"You do not know your own name?" asked Korone.

"No. I don't."

"And you found yourself naked and without your past?" asked Affelette.

"Yes," said the Batman. "I know not where I came from."

"Perhaps you were a warrior, injured," said Affelette.

"One of Arthur's warriors, perhaps?" suggested Korone.

"No," said the Batman. "I was no warrior. I can sense... killing is not in my blood."

Affelette laughed at this. "Well, perhaps you were a priest."

"Perhaps," lied the Batman.

"Then that is what we will call you: Priest. We could use a priest here. God favors us: this we know. But we could use a man who could speak directly with Him."

"I cannot promise as much," said Batman. "But I can swear peace."

"Sounds like a priest alright," said Korone, lowering his guard.

"Yes," said Affelette. "Perhaps you were cursed by a witch or a devil - I do not know. But at least your mystery entertains us while we wait for sign of Arthur. A good omen, I think, to rescue a priest."

Korone snorted.

Batman said nothing.

* * *

Night fell. The knights sat around fires on the beach, sharpening their swords and readying for war. Batman sat in a circle with Affelette, Korone, and a number of other warriors, watching as the orange sky became blue and gray.

Batman chose to take a gamble. "Tell me," he asked them. "Do you know the name 'Merlin'?"

All quieted. Affelette eyed him with suspicion. "If you are without memories, how do you know that name?"

"I cannot say," said Batman. "It hovers in the fog of my thoughts."

"That wizard is no more," said Korone. "He was tricked by his lover, Nimue, into a prison he will not escape from. He is gone."

"Yes," said Affelette. "No longer will his spells choke this island."

"Perhaps he is the one who did this to me," said Batman. In fact, Merlin _had_ done this to him.

"If you are an enemy of Merlin, you are a friend to us," said Affelette.

"Not necessarily," commented Korone.

"He sounds like an enemy," continued the Batman, hoping to gain their trust.

"Well worry no more," said Affelette. "For the wizard will not trouble us now."

"And what about this, Nimue?" asked Batman. Who would send him back to his time?

"It is no matter," said Affelette. "The time of the druids has ended. Christ is our lord now. Christ, and Mordred."

The Batman nodded. But things were getting worse, and worse.


	3. Chapter 3 - Escape!

**Batman & King Arthur: **

**Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Three:**

Finally, Affelette and Korone retired to their tents and the rest of the men went to sleep, save for a few sentries. The Batman found a place to lay down away from the warriors and settled onto his back to look up at the starless sky. He was tired; but he knew sleep was dangerous. He was a light sleeper even at the safest of times, but he wondered if he could get away with any sleep in a situation such as this. Using a technique he learned as a young man in Korea, he dosed slightly, but always with part of his senses guarding him in the real world.

After a few hours of this, he noticed quiet, measured footsteps coming towards him. But as this interloper came close, the Batman sprung awake and knocked him off his feet, casting the man onto the ground where Batman climbed atop him and grasped his throat.

"What is your business?" the Batman whispered forcefully, not wanting to wake anyone else.

"If you want to live, you'll come with me," the man croaked. He was red-headed, with a long, twirling mustache.

"Why?" asked the Batman.

"Merlin," breathed the red-headed man.

Batman nodded and loosed his grip on the interloper. He climbed off him and let the man up, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. It seemed as no one did.

They looked each other in the eye. Then, the man turned, and Batman followed. They crept silently through the camp. The Batman wondered if this was a trap. If so - he decided he had no choice. If this was an exit, he had to gamble with it.

The bypassed the sentries and made their way up the beach, where the red-headed man had two horses waiting. They mounted the horses and rode off, just as an alarm went off in the camp.

"Do you think they'll follow?" joked the red-haired man.

"I think they will," said Batman.

"They'll suspect murderous treachery," replied his companion.

"Then we better hurry."

They rode.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"I am Durant," said the red-haired man. "Servant of Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable. I've been waiting for you."

"Do you know who I am?" asked the Batman.

"Of course! You are the Paladin of Gotham!"

* * *

"Paladin of Gotham?" Batman repeated.

"Yes! You've come from the kingdom beyond the Western sea, to help us!"

Farfetched, yes, but was it as farfetched as a time traveler?

"Yes," acknowledged Batman. "That is where I have come from."

"I'm afraid Merlin has disappeared though," said Durant. "Apparently, he was betrayed by his lover, Nimue."

"I have heard the same," said Batman, regrettably. "Unfortunately, he is my only chance to get back to my own land."

"Well, perhaps you will be killed and won't have to worry about that!" joked Durant. He looked back behind them. "They're following. Perhaps you _will_ be killed sooner than later."

"Where are we going?" asked Batman.

"I know of caves further up the shore. I know them well. If we can reach them, we are saved."

"Sounds like a dead end," said Batman.

"It's no 'dead end', as you say," promised Durant. "There is an entrance... and further in there is an exit that leads us to the forest to the East. But only I know the way. They will be lost if they follow."

Batman smiled. "Sounds good," he said. If he believed in providence, this would be a perfect time to thank it. "If Merlin is dead, and Arthur is away, what is our plan?"

"Once we bypass the cave, our plan is to head to a village to the North East which is immortally loyal to the court. There, my men are waiting."

"Has Mordred seized the castle?"

"He has. There is word he has had his way with the queen."

"And what are we to do about that?"

"We are to rescue her of course," said Durant. "That's why you're here, is it not?"

"Yes," agreed the Batman. "That is why I am here."

"Is it true they call you the Dark Knight?"

"It is true," admitted Batman.

"But you fight on the side of the just?"

"I do."

"Why do they call you that?"

"Because I instill fear in the hearts of evil men."

"Well," said Durant. "I should like it you brought fear to Mordred and his men."

"So would I."

"What is it like, in the kingdom beyond the sea?"

Batman thought about it. "It is home," he said.

Durant laughed. "Well, we'll see if you survive to make it back!" He slapped the back of his horse and launched into a greater gallop.

The Batman did the same.

* * *

Soon they came to the cave, on an outcropping of a cliff to the North. They dismounted and led the horses forward, and Durant explained it would be difficult with them in the cave, but they would need them afterward. It was dark, and while the Batman's eyes were used to it after years of practice, Durant lit a torch and led the way in.

The cave was vast, a hidden treasure of the Earth. Immediately, Batman noticed a familiar sound above him, and a familiar smell in his nose: he looked up at the roof -

Bats.

It was a satisfying omen. The creatures crept above them, wings fluttering, whispering shrieks.

"Frightening things," said Durant.

"Yes," agreed the Batman.

They made their way through the cave. Their footsteps echoed, their breath was hesitant. Finally, about an hour in, Durant commanded they rest.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Batman.

"I am," the Dark Knight replied.

"Me too." Durant pulled a bow from his horse and shot an arrow at the roof above them. A dead bat fell to their feet. "Supper," said Durant.

They made a fire and cooked the carcass.

"Do you think they will follow?" asked Batman.

"They might. But they are a superstitious and cowardly lot - I imagine they would be spooked by such a place and turn back."

Soon they fed on the bat. Batman tore the stringy, slight meat between his teeth and welcomed the flesh into his stomach. It was strange, to dine on such an icon of his persona. But he marveled that he had never done so before. So the bat sustained his heart, now it sustained his belly.

"What is your name?" asked Durant, as they chewed.

"Bruce," allowed the Batman.

"Well, Sir Bruce, we are in the thick of it now. I don't know how we are all going to survive this one. It feels like the days of the Round Table face a dark wind."

"I will do my best to rescue the Queen," said Batman. He knew his Arthurian legend well enough to doubt the king's survival at the end of all this.

He wondered then if he was changing the past by being here, or if, by philosophy, it had been written in time that he had always come here, and that the past included him in its calculations. Batman decided it didn't matter - when one was this far back in the past, the future was less than a wisp of a glimmer.

"Should we be off then?" asked Durant, once they were finished eating.

"Yes," said Batman. "I am ready."

"New god and old god smile upon us, I think," said Durant, the food in his belly obviously making him newly confident.

Batman thought of the creature he had just eaten. It was as though he had sacrificed some part of himself to himself. But he did not let this thought trouble him for long.

They began again to navigate the cave.


	4. Chapter 4 - Battle and Respite

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Four**

Once they were through the cave, dawn had taken form in the sky outside and a cool gray light blanketed the Earth. What fears the Batman had trifled with the day before now seemed ludicrous, but one thing was certain: danger was omnipresent in this land, and he would have to deal with Mordred and his men soon enough.

They rode across a wide plain, their horses' hoofs pummeling the ground as they raced.

"That forest," Durant pointed at the horizon before them. "That is our route. But we must be careful. Bandits and brigands are about. Not to mention Mordred's fiendish flunkies."

"Alright," said the Batman, holding tight to his horse's reins. He wondered what kind of "superhero" he was now, clad in rags, without his gadgets and cowl, lost in a time once thought lost forever. Would he die here, his disappearance from Gotham just another mystery of the Batman? Or would he return triumphant?

They passed by a farmhouse that seemed as though it had once been earnest; now it seemed deserted, with a great, burnt hole in the hay roof.

"The lives of ordinary men revolve around the good or evil of their betters," said Durant. "Mordred has brought war here, and it is no one's fault but the Round Table's. We have failed."

"There is always hope," said the Batman. It was what he lived on.

"Aye," said Durant. "There is. But what a ragged rope it is to hold onto sometimes."

They continued on their way and the forest inched closer. Wilderness such as this was rare in Batman's world, and he tried to marvel at what once was now before him like it had never disappeared. Vast swaths of nature had been consumed in mankind's struggle to survive, by commandeering men that were as great and terrible as he was. Men had once been sparse among the landscape, and in his time, they overflowed atop each other.

Still, good and evil flourished the same in the past as it did in the future. There would always be heroes, and there would always be villains, and like Durant had said, there would be always be ordinary people who either suffered or profited in the battles between them.

Finally they reached the forest.

"The brush is too thick to ride hard here," said Durant, slowing his horse. "And we must be cautious."

"I understand," said Batman, following the knight's lead.

Their horses stepped into the trees, and the sky was soon hidden by branches and leaves. The forest was rich with life, and obviously unimpressed by man in his current state. Birds chattered, wind brushed through the trees, and the brush rose up to their feet in their horses' stirrups. It was slow going.

After some time, Batman noticed that the sound of the birds had quieted, and the wind was still. Too late, he realized they were set upon, and a harsh word came out the woods:

"Halt!"

Five men stepped out of hiding around them, armored and holding weapons, preventing their escape. Durant and Batman ceased their movement, and glanced at each other, agreeing with their eyes that there was no quick answer here.

Reluctantly, they dismounted their horses, and raised their hands.

* * *

The five men were armored head to toe, with all of their faces covered by masks except for one, who brandished his visage with a malicious eye. Pale, and with a cancerous tumor perched on his left cheek, he smiled and spoke like a snake slithering: "So... what brings you two to _my_ forest?"

"We are just travelers," said Durant. "Headed East."

"I see," said the brigand. "And you wouldn't be loyal to King Arthur, now would you?"

"And if we were?" asked Durant.

The brigand leader chuckled. "Then we're going to have to dispatch you to hell. So what is it? Do you serve Mordred? Or do you serve Arthur?"

Durant did not speak, obviously trying to calculate his next move. Batman spoke for him:

"We serve Arthur!" he exclaimed, lunging at the leader. Batman punched him perfectly in the jaw, breaking it with a resounding crack that made the other four men shudder.

"Raaa!" yelled Durant as he ripped his sword from its scabbard and attacked the nearest remaining brigand.

That left three more for Batman. He leapt, somersaulting across the forest floor towards a brigand, karate-chopping the man's knee through a weak link in his armor, breaking his leg, and probably maiming him for life. The brigand screamed and fell to his back.

Two more. Batman got to his feet as these two surrounded him with their spear and sword. The one with the spear jabbed at him; he grabbed the weapon and pulled the man towards him, knocking him off balance and punching him in the neck in the weak spot where his helmet and chest of armor met. The brigand wheezed and fell to the ground with a metallic crunch.

One left. The brigand hesitated, obviously outmatched. Batman launched himself at the warrior, knocking his sword down with one hand, and grabbing the brigand by the throat by the other. Batman squeezed with all his might, forcing the brigand to his knees.

By this time, Durant had taken care of his opponent, and they were once more safe. Batman took the moment to interrogate the last conscious brigand he choked at his feet:

"Who are you?" he barked.

"No one!" the brigand gasped. "Just hungry bandits!"

"I think not," said Batman, digging his fingers into the man's throat. "What are Mordred's plans?"

"He plans... to destroy Arthur with the help of the Queen..."

"How?!" shouted the Batman.

"I... don't know... but he keeps her in the castle..."

"Where is Mordred now?" Batman asked.

"In Camelot... he waits for word of Arthur's arrival, and then... he will use the Queen as a weapon..."

"Thank you for your help," said Batman. "Now: goodnight." He squeezed further, knocking the brigand out, but not killing him.

He looked at Durant, who was astonished. "You just defeated four armored men with your bare hands!"

"It wasn't a fair fight, for them," grinned the Batman.

"We should slay them where they lay," said Durant.

"No!" said Batman. "We will not."

"We will only have to fight them again."

"Then we will defeat them again," argued the Batman.

* * *

Some hours later, they had traversed the forest and come out to the other side, where the village Durant had spoken of stood. A light rain drizzled upon them as midday stoically reigned.

The village was quaint, perhaps a dozen thatched buildings huddled together in merry old England. No one was out on the streets, which were nothing but mud, and a heaviness hung in the air.

"Come," said Durant. "My men wait at the tavern."

The largest building in the village was the tavern, "The Traveler's Rest", a two story affair with stables to the side. Batman and Durant tied their horses, and then entered the inn.

They were immediately greeted with shouts as men and women inside recognized Durant gladly.

"You've made it!" exclaimed one fellow.

"We never would have believed it!" said another.

Most of them were armored warriors of some sort, though there were civilians, a bartender, and a barmaid as well.

"Durant!" said one of the warriors, gesturing at Batman, "Is this him? Is this the Paladin of Gotham?"

"He doesn't look like a paladin to me," said another.

Some others muttered in agreement.

"He _is_ the Paladin of Gotham," said Durant. "And if any man in this world is a knight, he certainly is one as well."

After that they accepted Batman as one of their own. He introduced himself as Sir Bruce, and he and Durant were offered a place at the tavern's center table. Mead was served, and potatoes and venison was promised. A warm fire burned in the tavern's hearth, and the whole place was comforting.

Still, the Batman had no time for frivolity. "When do we attack the castle?" he asked them.

He was answered by stunned silence.

"Attack the castle?" asked Durant. "They outnumber us ten to one!"

The others grumbled as well.

"Our time, the Queen's time, and my time are more withered than you think," explained the Batman. "If Arthur is on his way, and Mordred holds the Queen hostage, we might only have days. Perhaps hours."

"Yes," said Durant. "But what do you propose we do?"

"You say the castle is well-guarded?"

"Very well," said Durant.

"Then I will attack it alone. By myself."

The men and Durant looked at each other in doubt. "How will you do that?"

"Do you know the castle? Well enough to explain its layout to me as exactly as you can?"

"Yes," answered Durant.

"Good. Then all I will need after that is some leather armor, rope, and a mask."

"A mask?"

"Yes, a mask."

"And that's all?" asked Durant, dumbfounded.

"Well, there's one more thing," said Batman. "I'm going to need a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?"

"One that will be a legend for the ages," the Batman told them.


	5. Chapter 5 - Autumn's Song

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Five**

Much mead was drunk and many violent promises were made against Mordred and his men. Finally, during a lull in the conversation when the men stared vacantly, the dark-haired barmaid picked up a lute and began to sing in a sonorous voice:

 _"Oh, Autumn hath swallowed the world,_

 _the dead leaves scurry about,_

 _nothing goes unspoiled,_

 _there is only one way out._

 _Winter beckons her children,_

 _of cold wind and icy sun,_

 _neither Christian nor heathen,_

 _can declare the world won._

 _If there is such thing as spring,_

 _hiding behind the days,_

 _If there is such thing as a king,_

 _who can dispense the sun's rays._

 _Summer a scant memory,_

 _warmth only in the hearth,_

 _the body is a treachery,_

 _until we're interred in the Earth."_

The melody of her song had quieted the men and made them contemplative, but also lulled them into a daze, and when the barmaid was done, they rose to go off to sleep. Batman said goodnight to Durant and the other men as they went off to the common room were hay beds awaited them, but the Dark Knight himself was not tired, and sat at a table watching the fire as the innkeeper and barmaid cleaned up.

"That was a beautiful song," Batman told the dark-haired barmaid. He had indeed been touched by the sound of her voice and the words of her song.

The barmaid smiled but the innkeeper eyed him warily. "Thank you," said the barmaid. "I try."

"No, you do not try," said Batman. "You _do_."

She laughed. "Well, I appreciate your kind words." The barmaid was quite pretty, and suitably voluptuous.

"What is your name?" Batman asked.

"Appavain," she told him. "And you are the Paladin of Gotham, Sir Bruce?"

"I am," he said, getting used to the title.

"Are you really going to rescue to Queen?"

"She must be rescued," the Batman responded.

"I know you are right," she said. "But it seems impossible."

"It seems impossible that anyone could sing as lovely as you," said Batman. "But you do. I will do the impossible too."

Appavain smiled, but said nothing, continuing to clean up. Batman stared at the fire for some time, and then went off and found a hay bed for himself.

* * *

At dawn they awoke and made their preparations. Durant explained the layout of the castle to Batman, who asked many thoughtful questions. Then he was given his requirements: padded leather armor, a grapple, rope, and a black hood with the eyes and mouth cut out. It would take a day's ride to get to the castle - perfect for an assault planned at night.

"If you can provide a distraction that rouses the attention of the men on the battlements, I will breach the tower," said Batman.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Durant.

"I work best alone," said the Batman. This axiom was never truer. Who knows what he would find in there? It was rumored Mordred had taken Guinevere as his wife, but no solid facts had escaped the tendrils of the castle.

Batman, Durant, and the rest of the men saddled up and galloped into the day. Immediately, Batman noticed that once he had put on the hood, a mystique grew about him that was lacking the night before. He began to feel like himself again.

The ride was long but uneventful. When they stopped to rest for lunch, Durant asked him further about the West, and Gotham. "Do you have a great king there?"

"No," said Batman. "We have a republic, like old Rome, as you might know."

"I know a little. It is no more. It is new Rome now."

"I have heard that is where Arthur is," said Batman.

"No. He is in France, waging war on Lancelot."

"I see," said Batman. He had been told Lancelot had betrayed Arthur with Guinevere, and killed his friend Gawain's two brothers before escaping to his land in France.

"Mordred has amassed a fleet that awaits. I hope Arthur is prepared," said Durant.

Batman thought about it. If anything, Arthur's vengeance would be confused - Mordred was his bastard son, a man he had entrusted Camelot too. It seemed that all the men Arthur had trusted had failed him.

"I hope so too," Batman said.

Then they were off again.

* * *

Batman knew the only distraction that would summon Mordred's men would be war, so as Durant and his men skirmished at the front of the castle, he approached it on foot from the rear, where the battlements were highest. He had been trained by his former master Ra's Al Ghul to scale such heights unequipped, so this was nothing. But what concerned him was that men were fighting and dying to protect his entry to the castle, and he knew that his success had to be certain.

He slowly crept up the rock wall, using the rope and grapple when he could, and finally reached the top, which was unguarded, Mordred's warriors obviously beckoned to the front of the castle where the enemy was. Once upon the battlements, he headed towards the nearest door, which he knew from Durant led to the King and Queen's living quarters.

So far, he had been undetected. But now he tread most dangerously, with only a narrow escape available should he be found. He snaked through the torch-lit halls and passed both tapestries and closed doors that didn't interest him. If anyone was about, they lay secreted in their rooms.

Finally he came to a thick, reinforced wood door that guarded the Queen's chambers, which he found not only unlocked, but slightly ajar. He slipped inside quickly, where it was dark except for a few candles on the walls. Such darkness would frighten other men in such a situation, but it comforted him. He was in an antechamber, with a small sitting area. On the wall in front of him he spied another door, which he knew led to the Queen's bedroom. This door was also unlocked and ajar, but inside was even darker than the room before.

Inside, the Queen lay on her plump bed, lying on her stomach crying into a pillow. Confidence filled the Batman, but he knew he still had to be terribly careful.

He snuck up behind the woman, and when he thought the moment was right, he leapt upon the bed, and wrapped one arm around her to cease her movement, and with his other hand, covered the Queen's mouth so she would not make a noise.

She struggled, but he was strong. "Shhh," he whispered. "I am a friend of Arthur, come to rescue you."

Guinevere turned and looked him in the eye. Batman knew many models and actresses in Gotham, beautiful women all, but even in the darkness and in her wretched state, there was no one like Queen Guinevere, and he was momentarily taken aback by her beauty.

"Come," he told her. "We escape. Now!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Rescue

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **By Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Six**

Batman pulled Guinevere up from the bed and guided her silently to the door to her bedroom. He peered into the antechamber, and seeing no activity, led her through there until they were at the door leading to the hall. It reminded him of a Robin Hood film he had watched as a child. _Perhaps I will swing from a chandelier of hang from a tapestry before I am done here_ , he joked to himself, despite the seriousness of the situation.

They crept into the hall, headed for the exit, which was farther than he would have liked. All was silent. The torches on the walls flickered, casting a golden orange light on the stone walls and floor. They passed a staircase leading down and closed in on their exit.

But then - a noise! Footsteps, coming from the direction they were headed, along with the sound of armor chinking together. Someone was coming.

Too late, Batman decided to head back to the staircase they had passed, and while he turned and pulled Guinevere in that direction, a knight came through the exit they had once been bound for. Upon seeing the hooded Batman and Guinevere together, the knight cried out: "Alarm! Someone has taken the Queen!"

Then the knight drew his sword, and chased after them. Batman took Guinevere by the hand and led her down the stairs, which opened onto a balcony over a large dining hall where a group of knights conversed below. They quickly heard the alarm and looked up, seeing Batman and Guinevere immediately.

They were surrounded on both sides, with nowhere to go. "What will we do?" asked the panicked Queen.

Batman gritted his teeth: there was always a way out.

He cast his grapple and rope upon a wooden rafter on the ceiling, and then grabbed the Queen close to him. Then he jumped off the balcony, swinging together with the Queen over the dining hall and men below to another balcony on the other side of the room, just as the first enemy knight made his way down the steps behind them. All of the enemy was dumbfounded for but a second, and then one of them yelled: "After them, you fools!"

Batman didn't have time to recover his grapple and rope: and they were to be their escape from the battlements. He realized he needed a new plan. But first, he took the Queen by the hand and led her into a new hallway out of the dining room.

He had of course discussed this area of the castle with Durant as well, considering everything. He knew there was a window leading out over the moat not far from here, and it was towards this he urged the two of them. Combat with any of the knights would not only slow them down, but also put the Queen at risk: he hoped they would escape without being assailed.

They quickly ran through the hallways, coming to the room that was their destination. The door was locked; he bashed through it with all his strength. Once inside, the window was in view, and large enough to accommodate both of them.

"You're crazy!" Guinevere told him. "I can't, I..."

"You have to. We have to. There's no other choice," the Batman said.

He pushed her out the window into the moat two stories below. He didn't wait for her splash before he jumped himself, falling through the air.

When he hit the water, he knew now that plan was concluded, he needed a new one. They both swam to shore, just as Mordred's men found the window and peeked out to see what had happened. But they had not the courage to follow. Instead they yelled for sentries and informed each other that the Queen and her rescuer had escaped the castle into the outer grounds.

Quickly, Batman and the Queen got to their feet. They were still within sight of their enemy. Batman decided he would head towards the front of the castle, where Durant and his men fought. It would be dangerous, but he knew any other choice was fraught with more risk.

"Sir Bruce!" Durant yelled as he saw the Batman approach with Guinevere. The knight bashed his combatant down to the ground, and then ran to the Dark Knight and the Queen.

"We don't need a distraction anymore!" said Batman.

"Understood!" said Durant. "Men! We retreat! Protect the Queen!"

Before the soldiers realized what was happening, Batman and the others climbed upon horses and escaped.

The Queen rode on Batman's horse behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you," she gasped as they ventured away from the castle.

"You don't have to thank me," said Batman. "I was only doing the right thing."

"Regardless, I appreciate it," she said. "You don't know... what Mordred put me through."

"You're safe now," he told her.

"Am I? Where will we go?"

"Your husband is on route from the continent. Mordred's time is limited."

"You're an optimist," Guinevere said. "The days are frail and a dark wind blows."

"Yes," said Batman. "That may be so. But you - you are safe."

She pressed her head into his back and sighed, gripping him tighter, but said nothing more.

Durant pulled his horse next to Batman's as they rode. "They follow!" Durant shouted over the sound of hooves.

"We must ride faster!" answered Batman.

"There are only six of them!" Durant continued.

"There will be more behind!" Batman argued.

"They will catch us!" Durant told him. The red-haired knight, Batman's first and only friend in this time, stared him deep in the eye. "You will protect the Queen. I will slow them down."

"No!" said Batman. "You will be killed."

"If I am, it will be a glorious death," Durant said. He pulled his horse to a stop and Batman raced past him. The Dark Knight turned his head back and took one last look at the knight.

"Remember me, Paladin of Gotham!" Durant called into the night.

They never saw each other again.

* * *

"Such bravery, such wasted life, for such a terrible person as I," said the Queen, a few minutes later.

They raced onward. There was the Batman, the Queen, and four other of Arthur's knights remaining. It would be all they could do to reach the village again alive.

"You mustn't think like that," said the Batman. "Men who sacrifice... must sacrifice."

"I've never sacrificed anything," said the Queen. "I have only been treasonable and wicked."

Batman knew she had betrayed Arthur with Lancelot, and now had been spoiled by Mordred.

"I didn't fight him, when Mordred came," she told Batman. "I just pretended I was somewhere else, someone else. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore than he already would, I knew there was no escape, I..."

"It's okay," said Batman. "Our greatest sins are against ourselves."

She did not reply to that for some minutes. Then she finally said: "I became with child. Mordred's child. Mordred is Arthur's child, my step-son. It was a girl, an innocent girl. I killed it. I had to."

The Batman took a moment before responding. "Your pain and guilt are your own. But you are safe now. You must live."

She gripped him tightly, weeping. "Can I see your face? When this is over, I mean?"

It was not a luxury he afforded many he saved. "Yes," he told her. "You may."

They continued to ride into the night. Batman's thoughts turned back to his own time, which surprised him. He found himself suddenly lost, both awash with the Queen's sadness and the mounting odds against them. Was he like Durant? Could he sacrifice his life without thinking, for good? Didn't he miss Gotham, Alfred, Robin, his home, and his routine as "The Impossible Batman?" He found he did. But the reality of his situation was cold upon him - he knew he still had to save Arthur if he could, and whatever was left of this war torn land.

* * *

By dawn, they arrived, finding more of Arthur's knights had amassed in the village. Mordred would not attack them here; it would spread his forces too thin.

The rescue of the Queen catapulted their spirits into the air; even news of the death of Durant could not sway them from a new found confidence: Mordred would be defeated and Arthur would triumph, thanks to the Paladin of Gotham.

While the knights camped and stood guarding the village, Guinevere retired to a room in the inn, and Batman ate a meal and then slept himself. When he awoke, he found Appavain sitting in his room, watching him.

"You!" he exclaimed, surprised she could sneak up on him.

"Aye," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, wringing her hands. "You, you are...something. I can see it, I can see the glow around you. There is a spirit in you I do not recognize."

It dawned on Batman suddenly: "You are a pagan," he said.

"Yes," Appavain admitted. "Indeed, a druid. There are few of us left. But those who are remember the old ways."

"The others don't know."

"No," she said. "Do not tell them."

"I won't," he promised.

She stood, thought for a second, and then climbed into bed with him.

They kissed. He pressed his lips fully into hers, without hesitation. She was warm and soft.

He let Autumn swallow himself as well.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Plan

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Seven**

Christendom had all but wiped out the pagan world, and the pluralistic society of old Rome was almost unthinkable at this point in time. Instead, New Rome dictated belief from atop golden towers with Latin words that used to describe freedom and a wider world. Trade dwindled, invention suffered, and the Dark Ages overtook Europe. At the same time, it was the remaining pagan tribes that filled out Mordred's army: men just looking for vengeance for a world long gone. Mordred exploited their agony and sent them from their lives to their graves, while they chanted his name and followed his orders. There were no heroes here-

But the Batman.

Appavain's thought crimes would be punishable by death in most instances - powerful druids were especially hated by the followers of New Rome. But here she had kept her secrets, and remained as she was, one last unharmed tree in a burned out forest. 21st century scholars would have died to know what Appavain knew about the old world: its potions and medicines, its astronomies and geometries, its philosophies and religion that are now as mysterious as anything. Batman tried to remind himself how wonderful a find such a woman was, something so certain to be erased by time and the relentless power of "progress".

They spent most of the day in bed, talking sometimes, but mostly just _being_. Finally, they went back downstairs when Appavain had to go to work, and Batman had to make battle plans with the knights.

Immediately Batman was taken aside by one of the men, who introduced himself as Lowry.

"Sir!" said Lowry. "The Queen! She's gone!"

"What?" asked Batman.

"Absconded in the daylight, she has! No one knows where she is."

The Batman was not surprised. No doubt she had secret allies waiting for her should she escape the castle. Perhaps it was better they did not know where she had gone.

Her part in this tale was almost complete.

* * *

King Arthur was supposed to arrive by sea within days. However, Dover was heavily guarded by Mordred's fleet that waited anxiously for the founder of the Round Table and his broken army. Not only had Lancelot betrayed the king, but men loyal to him had joined Mordred, along with all the other warriors that had grievances with the King.

Batman and the knights knew they had to do something to ease Arthur's arrival. It was soon decided they would infiltrate Mordred's men on the shore, and sabotage what they could.

But it wasn't time yet.

Lowry had another surprise for the Batman: a suit of plate armor and a sword were being forged just for him, by the village's renown master blacksmith. Batman informed Lowry he didn't need a sword, to which the knight laughed. Then Batman had one more request: he asked for the creation of a helmet that resembled his cowl, with the mouth free, but the eyes almost covered, and two points on the top, like ears. If he was to face such a battle, it would be in the familiar trappings that had sustained him this far: the Bat would exist, again.

The Batman waited as his armor was created, and he and the knights planned disruptions to Mordred's supply lines. More men came to join them. An army was forming to greet Arthur's coming force in alliance.

The next day, Appavain informed him she had a terrible dream, and that it spoke of prophecy that doomed the King and Camelot. Batman did not doubt it. But he would still do what he could, rather than flee like she suggested.

"We can escape," she told him. "Far away."

"There is no escape from history," Batman told her.

"That is not so," she argued. "There are places, hidden away from the world, where people can take off their masks and just... live."

"I am not one of those men," he warned her. "I have a duty I have sworn to."

"Life is all that matters," she told him.

He knew it was true for some, but not for him. That freedom - to be alive - had never been in the cards for Bruce Wayne or the Batman. He wished he could explain such to her, but he knew he never could. He had built endless miles of responsibility down into his soul for the human race, and he knew that - no matter how it came to him - he almost had to say no to glimmers of happiness. Instead, he tried to enjoy the time he had with Appavain, and did his best to make her glad for the moments they had together.

"I love you, Sir Bruce," she told him one night.

"I love you too, in my way," he told her.

"What if you don't return to me?"

"I was never yours to begin with," he said.

"Then who possesses you?"

"The Bat," he told her.

* * *

Just in time for departure, the suit of armor was finished, and Batman was fitted into it and he said his goodbyes to Appavain. She doubted his return, but he was too human to accept his own death as imminent, and felt deep inside he would see her again. He wanted to see her again. And if he was stuck here in the past, he decided he would be gladly stuck with her.

But he knew that would not be.

They mounted their horses, waved in salute to the villagers, and then departed. Batman took one last look at Appavain, soaking in her beautiful dark eyes as the wind tussled her hair about. She was beautiful. It was for such beauty and purity that they fought.

His face now masked again, he was the Batman, after a short stint of being the only human Bruce Wayne. The Bat fluttered in his soul, ready for anything.

The sky was surprisingly blue on that day, the clouds gone, and the air, though still damp, was fresh. Their horses thundered across the soil. The main force would camp outside of Dover, but Batman and a few others would attempt to infiltrate the beach and see what they could do to sabotage the enemy or otherwise cause strife. Once Arthur had landed, the large force would attack keeping Mordred in danger from two sides, if not preventing his escape.

But more war was coming than any of them suspected, and when the sun grew low in the sky again and the beach drew near, they found themselves tired gloomy. Even the Batman had his doubts. Their future, however, was already in motion, and could not be stopped by anything - not even by God or spirit.

Batman and Lowry and five other men left the others at camp outside Dover, and headed deeper into enemy territory. But sooner than they had expected, they were surrounded, found out, and taken.

Mordred's men disarmed them, but did not kill them, and led them down to the beach, where they were greeted by Affelette and Korone. As Batman was unmasked, Affelette laughed, and Korone snarled.

"It's the priest!" laughed Affelette. "I cannot believe it."

"We should have killed him when we found him," said Korone. "We should kill them all, now!"

Affelette ignored his subordinate. "Doubtlessly, you are the knight that rescued Guinevere from the castle. Am I wrong?"

"You are not wrong," said the Batman.

"Marvelous!" said Affelette. "Isn't fate the strangest thing? And now here you are, once again in my charge, and once again I must decide what to do with y-"

An alarm sounded. Mordred's army came awake.

"A sail! A clear white sail! On the sea!" Men cried out to each other.

It was King Arthur. His fleet had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8 - Battle on the Beach

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **By Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Eight**

Affelette, sensing the tide had turned, fled quickly in the chaos that had just awoken.

Korone did not flee. "I'm going to kill you, 'priest'!" He launched himself at Batman, disregarding the Lowry and the other knights, who themselves attacked Affelette's men encircling them.

Sir Korone was quick, but Batman was much quicker. The Dark Knight caught the evil knight's sword arm in one hand, and with his other, knocked the weapon away from Korone. Then he broke Korone's wrist in one place, and his hand in two places. Korone cried out, but he was a tough man, and with his remaining good arm, took Batman by the throat and kicked his legs out from under them.

They tumbled into the sand, wrestling with each other, their armor crashing together. Batman head-butted his opponent; the Dark Knight had a helmet on, but Korone did not, and the knight was almost knocked unconscious by this attack. But he continued to fight against the Batman, not giving up. The Dark Knight head-butted him again, and again, breaking his nose, and making his lip spit blood. Finally, Korone fell back, dazed, and Batman leapt to his feet and stood over his opponent.

"I... I'll still kill you," said Korone, obviously beset by dizziness and pain.

Batman was content that the fight was over. But Lowry, who had bested his own enemy, now came over with a sword and stabbed Korone in the gut before the Batman could anticipate his action.

"No!" the Batman yelled.

Confusion took Lowry's face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Korone grunted and coughed blood.

"There was no reason to do that!"

"There was reason enough," said Lowry. Then he raised his sword to finish Korone off, but Batman seized his arm and shook his head. "I'll break you too, should you strike him again."

"This is battle!" argued Lowry. "You are crazy."

"Yes," said Batman. "I am crazy." He released Lowry's arm and glared at him one last time. "Go. But have mercy if you can, when you can."

Lowry, still upset, did as he was told, and took the two of his remaining knights with him.

Batman looked down at Korone, who had paled and now convulsed with his hand at his belly. Their eyes met, and Korone spoke:

"You are not a man! Why don't you finish me and be done with it?"

Batman did not respond, looking away from Korone and staring as Arthur's ships met Mordred's. This was a very different world than he was used to, a more brutal world. The Joker was a cruel, terrible creature - but here even the heroes were bloodthirsty and merciless.

But he would not stop being the Batman.

* * *

It was at this time that the rest of Batman's and Lowry's knights attacked the beach, causing such a disarray as the Dark Knight had ever seen. For a moment he was almost frozen in his tracks, so out of his element here. This was true war, something he had only waged from the shadows until now.

What a carnage. By now, Arthur's ships met Mordred's, and metal clanged and clashed on the beach as boat met boat on the sea.

Finally Batman came to his senses, and spying a group of men on horseback close to the beach with banners fluttering, realized Mordred was here too.

He had confidence in his abilities, with training that put the rest of these men to shame, as well as an intellect that was daunted by nothing. He knew that if he could take out Mordred, all this would be quickly over, and he decided this was his directive.

Among the men he watched, there was a tall, black-clad knight with a red cape. Mordred: the Bat's prey.

Men screamed and shouted. Swords crashed together. Blood spilled onto the sand. Unnoticed, Batman approached his quarry.

He saw that they were waiting for a small boat approaching the shore filled with Arthur's knights, which met the shore and emptied with a battle ensuing. If Mordred was fighting there, these could be no ordinary knights, and must have been someone important to Arthur, if not Arthur himself.

Batman broke into a run, knowing time was of the essence. As he arrived, he found most of Arthur's knights slain, and Mordred combating a silver-clad knight with a spear as the rest of Mordred's men watched. With their attention so focused, they did not see Batman coming up from behind them. He punched one of the guards in the lower spine in a vulnerable space in his armor, knocking him to his knees, and then as another turned in response, punched that one in his neck between helmet and chest, casting him to the ground also.

Four other knights remained, in addition to Mordred and the silver-clad knight he battled with, who both turned and gaped at the Batman.

Batman of course took advantage of their shock and attacked the four other guards. But here he was outnumbered, armed with only his bare hands, while they all raised their swords. Though he was the greatest warrior on the beach, the Batman was still not used to the armor he wore - it made him slow, even though it protected him. Worry struck him for a moment as he engaged the four knights, but it quickly subsided into a frightening rage as he remembered his whole life, the death of his parents, the years of guilt, Robin's death, and all the other tragedies he had witnessed - he was the Batman, and this was just another battle that he would win.

Mordred and the silver-clad knight began their fight anew as Batman approached the four guards. Two of them had their faces protected with metal; two did not - he attacked them first. Dodging a sword swipe, and then another, he punched one of them squarely in the mouth with his armored fist, casting tooth and blood into the air, and knocking the knight onto his back.

One of the others though swung at him and did not miss, bashing his sword against the Batman's left flank, but not penetrating the armor. Still, the wound knocked him off balance, and when another one of the guards attacked, he was not quite ready. This one attacked the Batman's head in a foolhardy gamble that did not pay off - the Dark Knight dodged it quickly, and then kicked this guard's knee out. The guard wobbled and then fell, leaving two more standing.

Batman heard a cry of pain - he looked and saw that Mordred had landed a sharp blow to the silver-clad knight's head, and crimson blood streamed out of the wound down onto his armor. The silver-clad knight fell onto his face in the surf, perhaps mortally wounded.

His enemy finished, Mordred fled.

* * *

Batman quickly dispatched the remaining two guards and ran to the silver-knight's side, rolling him over. The knight spat blood and sea water, but he was still alive. "Who... who are you?" the knight asked, weak.

"I am the Batman," said the Dark Knight. "I am a friend of Merlin, and of Arthur."

"Well met, Batman. I am... I am Gawain. You fought well. I'm afraid, I didn't fight well. I'm afraid, I'm dying."

Batman examined the wound. Underneath the blood, he could see bare skull. "You will be fine," he told Gawain.

Gawain laughed. "This is the same wound Lancelot gave me. Mordred has unknowingly exploited it. I knew when Lancelot gave it to me, it would be the death of me, I just didn't think it would take so long."

Batman glanced at the battle around them. They were not safe. "I cannot dawdle," said Batman.

"No, you cannot," said Gawain. "Put me in the boat. I will be safe there for should we win. If not, well, I am dying anyway." He croaked, trying to chuckle.

Batman was impressed by his brevity. No doubt Gawain suffered incredible pain. He helped the knight onto his feet and helped him to the boat, where he lay him onto his back.

"Thank you," said Gawain. "Now - go!"

Batman bit his lip, crushed with emotion. "Goodbye, Gawain."

"Goodbye...Batman..."


	9. Chapter 9 - War

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Nine**

By the time Mordred's fleet had been subdued, the villain had long since fled from Dover with his men. When Arthur finally landed on the beach, he immediately asked about Gawain, and it was Batman, assembled with Lowry and the other knights in greeting, spoke up. Batman quickly led Arthur to the boat he had left Gawain in, and Gawain was still, surprisingly, alive.

Arthur was a tall, blond man in his late forties with a yellow beard and cautious blue eyes. He was clad in glorious, engraved armor, and carried a magnificent scabbard with Excalibur contained within at his side.

Arthur introduced himself to Batman as "King Arthur, of the Round Table," and noted that Merlin had told him an ally from beyond the Western sea would arrive to see them through these dark times.

Batman bowed and introduced himself as "Sir Bruce, Paladin of Gotham," and then complimented Arthur on his victory.

"No, no victory yet, as long as Mordred is still free to spread his evil," said Arthur. "Now, my men tell me you rescued Guinevere from Mordred's clutches?"

"I did, with the help of Sir Durant, who gave his life in the bargain," said Batman. "But where she has fled to, no one knows."

"It is for the best, I think," said Arthur, sadly.

Then they saw to Gawain. The great knight had lost a lot of blood from the wound to his head, and was obviously dying, but he could still speak, and his first words to Arthur were not congratulations, but a plea for ink and paper so he could write an apology to Lancelot. Arthur was stunned by this, but told his men to fulfill the request. Once Gawain was so supplied, he feverishly wrote his letter.

Mordred no doubt was already hastening his plans for the next battle, but Arthur saw to it that the men who were dying on the beach - both his own and Mordred's - received the sacrament before they succumbed.

By noon, Gawain's letter was finished, and the knight himself was dead.

Looking among the broken bodies, Batman found that Korone was not one of them. He must have escaped after all, no doubt with someone's help. The wound Lowry had given him would probably kill him, but not here, and Batman's guilt over what had happened could not be assuaged, despite Korone's desire and attempt to kill the Dark Knight.

Arthur was obviously tremendously heartbroken over the loss of Gawain, and indeed all of his friends who had died in the recent war with Lancelot and now the war with Mordred, but he did not hesitate to prepare his army for the next battle.

Before he had died, as he had handed Arthur his letter, Gawain had pleaded for the king to send for Lancelot, whom he knew would come if the king asked it. "I fear without him, you are doomed," Gawain had told the king.

But Arthur could not wait for such, and no doubt still was pained by Lancelot's betrayal and all the misery that it had caused.

Then news came that Mordred was some miles away awaiting with fresh forces, and the king's plans were sealed.

* * *

As they all hurled themselves towards the next battle, Batman considered the wounds he had received, which were all shallow, and the future bloodshed ahead of them. Though he was resolved to fight, he would never kill intentionally. He did not bother asking the king to show Mordred and his men mercy. It was obvious it was too late for that. But Batman hoped that - should the moment come - violence could still be averted somehow.

Batman asked for a rod of metal that was not sharp that he could deal blows that would not kill, and he was accommodated by the king's men. Then they made their way North, to a place called Barham Down.

The Dark Knight remembered his first day here in the past, and his meeting with Korone and Affelette, and his rescue by Durant, and their time in the cave in the forest. He remembered the taste of the bat in his mouth, and all the men he had defeated in combat, but had not killed - who, if they still fought, no doubt had killed others since. It was a familiar argument, and one many rational souls had made about his dealings with the Joker - if the Dark Knight had just killed the madman, he would never murder again. Instead, he captured and imprisoned the fiend only to have him escape and kill again.

But the Batman had to show this mercy, as fruitless as it was, or else all he did would be meaningless.

Perhaps it was meaningless anyway.

* * *

The battle at Barnham Down was as bloody as the one before it, and many knights on both sides were slain. But Mordred's power was obviously waning. The dreaded knight now kept himself away from the battle, even as Arthur fought, and they could all feel that fear had poisoned the cowardly Mordred. Still, the war was far from over, and great hosts of men on both sides continued to bash and strike at each other, all hoping their side would triumph, never considering neither would.

Batman battled bravely at the King's side, saving his life many times, thinking that somehow, with his presence and skill, he could prevent what he knew would be Arthur's ultimate fate.

Barnham Down would not be the ultimate battle, as terrible as it was, and when it was over and Mordred and his men had fled once more, a incredible fatigue fell upon what remained of Arthur's army. All were wounded, all were sick of war, and all had lost friends and loved ones.

When it was over, Sir Bedivere the Bold, a great friend to Arthur, pleaded as Gawain had that they summon Lancelot and wait, rather than pursue Mordred again.

But the King would not be convinced, so was he injured by Lancelot's betrayal. Instead, when it was heard that Mordred now waited in a place called Salisbury, Arthur rallied his men and to battle they went.

When the two armies met a day later, once again a great bloodshed was unleashed. Blood soaked the grassy soil, as the sky looked down upon them helplessly. The King swung Excalibur, Batman swung his steel staff, and horrific violence ensued with much death and maiming. Sons, fathers, cousins, and friends were lost and killed, and a great hate rose in everyone's heart for the other side. Only Batman showed mercy, but even that was cruel, as he left many a man on the battlefield with broken bones, in a time where such wounds could mean death.

As evening fell and the crows got to their grim business on the bodies, Morded had fled, an Arthur and his men were on the brink of collapse.

The next day was Sunday, and no man wanted to battle on such a holy day. Both armies desperately needed rest, and it was agreed they would meet the day after.

By now, many in England saw both the wickedness of Mordred and felt his inevitable loss, and many of Lancelot's men and other forces changed sides and joined Arthur. It looked as though the tide had turned.

Batman, Arthur, and the men took refuge in Canterbury, where the bishop had long since left under fear of Mordred, and whoever was left still alive and in fighting condition rested where they could.

When later that night, the King was found screaming in his sleep and awakened, Arthur summoned Batman, Sir Lowry, Sir Bedivere, and Bedivere's brother Lucan, as well as two bishops to tell them of his dream.

"First I was sitting in a golden chair, until I fell and was attacked by many serpents," the King explained, "who grabbed me and tore me limb from limb. And then I came to find myself somewhere else, and visited by the departed Gawain, who promised me that, should I meet Mordred in battle again, my death is certain."

"What do you want to do, my King?" asked Sir Bedivere.

"I will treat with Mordred and summon Lancelot," said Arthur at last. "Off my murderous son, whatever he wants - lands, titles, the kingship after I have died - anything. But we must delay another battle for all of our sakes."

This news filled Batman with confidence, and he wondered if somehow, the King and the kingdom had been saved after all. Word was sent to Mordred through the bishops, and soon after a message was sent back from him that he would be amenable to a treaty. It was agreed that they would meet together tomorrow, armies absent, with only fourteen men on either side.

A newfound peace found the King's heart, and he and Batman supped that night together with the King's most dependable knights whom would accompany him tomorrow.

"Tell me," Arthur said to the Batman. "What is your land like? How does it produce men such as yourself?"

"I'm afraid I was produced through much terror and hardship," the Batman admitted. "But the land itself - it is beautiful, and the men and women are free to do as they choose, for good and ill."

"I should like to see it someday," said Arthur. "It sounds as wondrous as the distant East, this distant West. Is it a long journey?"

"It is long," Batman said.

"Will you return, once we have triumphed?"

"I believe I will," said Batman. "But I have met many good friends here, some of whom I have lost, and some of whom are with me right now."

"Yes," said Arthur, "As have we all. Gawain... he..." A tear fell out of the king's eye. "Had I only known such misery was possible, I would have changed so many of my decisions."

"There, there," said Bedivere. "We cannot know the future, and wisdom seldom triumphs over feeling."

"That is true," said Arthur. "But so much loss... are men to eternally battle evil? Will there ever be an answer to this chaos?"

Not even the Batman had encouraging words for the King. It was a dilemma he had faced every day since he was a young boy. Still, they were all here, weren't they? They did not shy from the battle, nor did they easily give in to their own evils, when they could.

"There is hope," said the Batman. "There is always hope."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Ultimate Battle

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **By Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Ten**

At dawn the next morning, they dressed in their armor, said their goodbyes, and mounted their horses. There were fourteen of them in all - Batman, King Arthur, Sir Bedivere, Sir Lucan, Sir Lowry, and nine other knights. Their swords were prepared for treachery, but their hearts wished for peace.

They rode out to the field they had agreed upon, and Mordred was there waiting with his thirteen knights, including Sir Affelette, who still lived.

"Hello father," young Mordred said to Arthur as they met.

"No more war, Mordred," Arthur scolded his son.

"I suppose that's a possibility," said the murderous Mordred. "I do grow bored of killing your friends."

Arthur did not reply.

"We've come to discuss the end of the war," said Sir Bedivere, speaking for his sire. "What is your word on the agreement?"

"I do agree, I suppose," said Mordred. "But your lands and titles do not interest me. All I care about is being granted Britain after my father's death."

It was all a lie, as they waited for Lancelot to arrive from France. Once Mordred was supplicated, they would pretend peace... until war came again, with the victor never in doubt.

So it should come as no surprise that snakes slithered through the grass between their feet, and one bit one of Mordred's men, who quickly drew his sword to kill it.

Arthur's men, seeing this sword drawn- attacked.

There was not a moment to hesitate. The end of the war had truly begun.

* * *

The battle was enjoined. Knight clashed with knight. The odds were even in number, but Arthur's knights were greater, including Batman, who was the greatest warrior of them all.

The Dark Knight quickly met Sir Affelette on the field. The mustached knight wielded a great spiked mace, which he swung at Batman wildly. Batman dodged these easily, but just as he was about to strike back, Affelette landed a blow across Batman's chest - the wild swings had been a ruse.

Batman was knocked back, and he could already feel that one of his ribs was broken. He took two steps back, and waited for Affelette to attack, but instead the foul knight spoke:

"Korone died yesterday, despite your... mercy," he told Batman. "He was my son. So, I do not care if I survive this day. I only care that I ensure that you do not either, Paladin of Gotham. Oh yes, I know who you are now, a demon from a cursed land summoned by Merlin's dark magic. Demon or man, I will feast on your death!"

And with that Affelette launched his attack again. He hadn't the training Batman had, but he was cunning, and disguised his strategies in missed blows and retreats. The knight landed another blow unto Batman, this time to his shoulder, but Batman took advantage of Affelette's resulting wilderness to bash him in the nose, spraying blood into the air with his metal gauntlets.

Now Affelette was a fuming, bloody mess. "Yaaaaar!" he screamed at the Batman, as he launched another wild attack. Batman dodged, but once again, this attack was a ruse, and Affelette spun and managed to graze Batman in the face with a swing of his mace.

Batman could feel blood inside his helmet, pouring down over his right eye. Half-blinded, he took a defensive swing at Affelette with his steel staff, but missed.

Affelette laughed. "I think your time is over, Paladin!"

Batman doubted that. Affelette unleashed another wild swing, but the Dark Knight knew it was a ruse, and prepared for Affelette's second attack. This time, Batman dropped his staff, caught the man's arm in his hands, and with all his might, broke his arm at the elbow, until it hung backwards as though it was kept together with only a string.

Affelette fell to his knees in pain, but with his remaining good hand, pulled out a knife that he stabbed Batman in the thigh with. Batman grunted, and quickly karate-chopped Affelette's throat, knocking the knight to his back.

Batman pulled the knife out of his leg in considerable pain. Then he cast it to the ground beyond Affelette reach and stood over his opponent.

"Will I received your mercy now?" Affelette asked Batman. "Or will you treat me like a knight?"

Batman responded by stomping on his face, knocking him unconscious, but leaving him alive.

Then Batman turned and surveyed the rest of the battle.

Only himself, Sir Lucan, Arthur, and Mordred now stood alive. Lowry and Bediver lay on the ground dead, along with all of Mordred's men. But all were wounded - and all stood unsteadily. Lucan clutched his belly, Arthur favored his arm, and Morded had a terrible wound streaming from his forehead.

"Give me your spear," Arthur spoke to Sir Lucan.

"Sir!" argued Sir Lucan. "He is lost. Just wait. If you attack him, he will surely kill you."

"I said give me your spear," said Arthur.

Batman almost spoke, but realized he was only a spectator here now. What was left belonged to Arthur and Mordred. He could have protested, but Arthur would never have listened.

Sir Lucan gave Arthur his spear. It was the same spear Gawain had used when he had died.

"Now you will die, you cowardly filth!" Arthur shouted as he ran at Mordred.

Mordred smiled, lifting his sword, but slowly, and when Arthur came he quickly impaled his own son with the spear, dealing a killing blow. But with the last of Mordred's strength, he swung his sword at Arthur's head, landing a horrific wound through Arthur's helmet. Both men fell to the ground.

Sir Lucan raced to Arthur's side. Batman checked on Mordred - the enemy was finally dead, with vacant eyes and blood foamed on his unmoving lips.

"Arthur!" Lucan cried.

"I am alive," the King said weakly. "Is Mordred?"

"He is dead," said Batman.

"Good. Good," said Arthur.

They heard a stirring in the trees around them. "Who is that?" Batman asked, spotting ragged men and women approaching.

"Carrion," said Sir Lucan. "Thieves and pillagers, come to steal rings off fingers and whatever treasures they can find."

"We should go," said Batman.

"Yes," said Arthur. "Help me up. There is a little chapel near here, by a lake. We will flee to it."

They helped him up, and were on their way.

For a moment, Batman thought of going back to rescue Affelette, but then thought better of it. No doubt the bandits would kill whoever was left, but there was little Batman could do in his shape, and also it was difficult enough to carry Arthur as Lucan was mortally wounded himself. _I'm always supposed to have a plan_ , thought Batman. _I had no plan today._

* * *

It was another compromise he would have to accept. Batman though he might have been, but still compromises were necessary now and again.

They slowly made their way out of the field and off to the lake nearby, Arthur falling only once. They were all exhausted and wounded, and each grunted with every movement.

But somehow, some impossible luck found them, and they made their way to the little chapel by the lake in the valley below.

Inside, they lay Arthur upon the floor and the priest fetched bandages, medicine, and water. Arthur trembled upon the ground as Lucan stood watching and Batman knelt by the King's side.

"Now there is no one to lead Britain," said Arthur. "There will only be more war. If I had only foreseen it!"

"Man cannot know the future," said Batman.

"But he can guess! He can prepare!" said Arthur. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't warred with Lancelot, none of this would have happened."

"You cannot think like that," argued Batman. "You did what you had to do."

The King coughed violently. "Yes, yes I did." He thought for a moment, and then grabbed Batman's hand. "But you! You can lead us now!"

"No," said Batman. "You will survive. I am no leader. The people need you, my King."

"I wish I could help them. I fear..." He turned to Sir Lucan, who still leaned against the wall, but instead of watching them, his dead eyes stared at nothing. Blood fell from his lips, and part of his guts lay at his feet.

Lucan was dead.

"My poor friend!" said Arthur. "He was worse off than me, but he still carried me from the battlefield. And now he is dead! Jesus have mercy on his soul!"

The priest came back with his supplies and found only Batman and the King alive now. The priest nodded, and once he had set down the medicines and bandages, carried Lucan away.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Ladies and the Sword

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Now listen to my words closely," said the King to Batman, "For what I speak now has a dire importance."

"I'm listening," said the Batman.

"You must take my sword, my Excalibur," Arthur said, and then paused to cough. "And cast it into the lake, and then come back tell me what you have seen."

It sounded like the request of a man about to die. Batman bit his lip and replied: "But what if I do and you regret it later?"

"I fear there is no 'later' for me, my friend. Please. Do as I ask."

So Batman took Arthur's sword Excalibur, whose ancestry could be followed to ancient Rome, and exited the chapel, leaving Arthur alone with the priest. For a long time Batman gazed at the lake, but found a strange heaviness in his arm whenever he thought about throwing the sword into the water. What if Arthur lived? And if he did not, the sword could be used as a symbol of succession for the next king. History was grim upon the Batman now, and he found that as much as he wanted to follow what the King had requested, something in him would not allow it.

So he went back to the King and lied, saying he had thrown the sword into the water easily.

"Tell me, what did you see?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," said Batman, wondering what the King expected. "Just waves on the water."

"I can tell you are lying," said the King. "And I know why you do. But you must cast the sword into the water, please, while I still live!"

Batman nodded and agreed he would. He went back outside and lifted the sword in his hands. Once again, the heaviness took over, and a deep pit in his heart wailed in protest.

However, the Batman heeded it not. With all his might he hurled the sword into the air, and watched as it plummeted over the water.

But instead of landing with a splash, a long white arm reached out of the water, and caught the sword by the hilt, brandishing it three times, and then pulling the sword down underneath.

Slightly aghast, Batman now returned to the King, and told him the deed was done.

"What did you see?" the King asked.

"A white arm, rising out of the water to catch the sword," said Batman.

"Ah!" said the King. "Excalibur has returned where it belongs now. Thank you. Thank you my friend. Now, take me to the lake."

Batman lifted the King and helped him walk outside. To his surprise, there was now a barge docked at the shore of the lake, manned by four white-robed ladies. Upon seeing Batman and the King, the ladies came and took Arthur out of the Batman's arms, and led him to the barge.

"Goodbye, my friend," said Arthur, as the ladies laid him in the barge.

The Batman, who had seen many things in his life, but nothing quite like this, did his best to honor the solemnity and magic of the moment. "Goodbye, my King."

* * *

So the ladies and the barge took Arthur away, and the Batman was left alone by himself. He sat on the lake's shore for quite some time, watching the barge disappearing into the mist, and then watching the mist disappear into the sun.

 _Where do I go now?_ Batman wondered. _How do I get home?_

Batman realized he had one thing here left: the dark-haired barmaid, Appavain.

He went back into the chapel to find the priest and asked if he had a horse.

"I do, and you may take it," said the priest. "But first: answer me this. With both Morded and Arthur dead, who will rule Britain."

"I do not know," said the Batman.

"I tell you what will rule: chaos. Forgive me, but aren't you the Paladin of Gotham?"

"I am," said the Batman.

"I have heard tales of your heroics. Can't you see now what you must do? You must take up the mantle of the king, or this land will fall to a terrible waste, God have mercy on us all."

Batman did not know how to answer. "I will take the horse," he said.

Then he rode long an far in what he believed was the direction of Appavain's village. Finally, night fell and he came to a dense, dark forest, and he decided to walk, leading the horse by the reins. He stepped cautiously through the brush, only too aware of the wounds he suffered and the dangers of this world.

But instead he found only an old hermit in the forest, sitting next to a freshly dug grave. Inside the grave was a body, wrapped in black.

"Who is that?" the Batman asked the hermit.

"I tell you, it is the strangest thing," said the hermit, he was gray-bearded and his lips shook as he spoke. "Four ladies carried this body her by wagon and begged me to bury it. I told them I would do as they asked. Now, here we are."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Batman.

"No, no..." said the hermit. "It could be anyone, I suppose, surely someone who died terribly, knowing this land."

Batman said nothing more, and continued on through the forest. He wondered if the body had been Arthur's. Hadn't four ladies - the same number on the barge - brought the body to the hermit? Perhaps they tried to heal Arthur, but could not. But why would they bury him in such a place, by such a man? After witnessing the magic of the hand coming out of the lake, and the ladies on the barge, Batman wondered how Arthur could come to be in such a grave.

This he wondered, until he commanded himself to wonder no more.

* * *

Batman came to the village just as dawn broke, and tied his horse and entered the inn. All were asleep. He found a chair by the fire, and slept.

When he awoke, he found himself in a bed, with his armor off and his wounds bandaged. Appavain leaned over him, washing the wound on his face.

"Appavain!" he gasped.

"I am here, my love," she told him.

With great effort, he pulled himself up and embraced her. She was warm and soft, and her arms encircled him. He kissed her neck and ran his fingers through her long hair, helpless against the emotion he felt for her after his trials and tribulations.

Finally they let each other go, and he lay back onto the bed. She smiled at him, but a sadness was in her eyes. "Arthur? Mordred?" she asked.

"Both dead," the Batman told her.

"And what of England?"

"I do not know," he said.

She was quiet for some time. "Will you not stay?" she asked at last. "We need you. I need you."

"Honestly," said Batman, "I do not know how I will go back. It seems like I am stuck here."

"Maybe that is for the best? Maybe that is what the spirits ask of you?"

Batman wondered. Would he never see Gotham again? What about his responsibilities to the city and its people? What about the Batman?

"I don't know," he told her. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"We have time," Appavain said. "Just rest here now."

She laid in bed with him and began to hum, and then began to sing. He was too drowsy to make out the words though, and only enjoyed the beautiful melody and the sound of her voice. It comforted him a great deal, and he grew closer and closer to sleep, but willed himself to stay awake and enjoy her presence and song.

After some time she stopped, and spoke: "I know where Merlin is," she said.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Dragon

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Twelve**

They rode North into a great wilderness.

"Merlin is locked in a crystal cave, deep beneath the Earth," Appavain told Batman. "I know where it is. But you must be brave if you want to reach it. It is accessible through a cave I know of, guarded by a great serpent."

"A serpent?" Batman asked.

"A dragon," she said.

"Do those really exist?" the Dark Knight asked.

"They exist, in many forms," she told him. "You will see."

"Can I fight it?"

"Yes. As I said, you will see."

"How do you know this?"

Appavain took in a deep breath. "I was a child when my people taught me the mysteries. That is the way it was. They fed me the mushrooms that grow in fairy circles, and I became who I am. Many things I learned. Now, I alone carry the knowledge of my people."

"What happened to them?" Batman asked.

"Murdered. By brave knights and wicked laws. The law declared that all were to be Christian. Those who disputed this were killed. I pretended to love Christ, but the truth is I never forgot my people. Now I am all that is left of my tribe."

"Surely there are other druids and pagans that remain?" asked Batman.

"Yes. But they are not my tribe. My tribe is gone."

"I'm sorry," said Batman.

"Do not be sorry. It is the way of the world. One day my people will rise again. Our blood is mixed with the blood of the Christians, and one day we will be remembered by the twin serpents in the body's cells."

Batman realized she meant DNA. But how did she know of such things?

"There are spirits everywhere, and even if they are not seen or heard, they still speak. The trees, the rocks, the rivers: all have souls, and these souls remember. One day, someone will ask them to tell the story again, and the past that was lost will be remembered."

"But you are alone," said Batman.

"Yes, I am," she said.

At noon they reached a forest, and they got off their horses and made their way through the brush. Majestic stones stood among the trees. "This is an ancient secret," Appavain told Batman. "You will enter a perilous place."

"And the dragon is inside?"

"It is."

Finally they came to an especially large set of stones with a passage in between. It was the entrance to the cave.

"You could come with me," said Batman.

"You could stay here," she responded.

They were both silent. He took her in his arms and held her for a long time.

"We'll probably never see each other again," said Batman.

"No, we won't," she replied.

"What will you do?"

"I will marry and have children. I will live until I die."

"I'm going to miss you very much," said Batman.

"I will miss you too, Sir Bruce."

"Are you sure you won't come?"

"Are you sure you won't stay?"

They said nothing more about it. Batman let her go, and eyed the passageway, and then turned back to her.

"Goodbye, Appavain," he told her.

"Goodbye, gentle knight," she said.

* * *

Batman crept through the cave silently, lighting a torch he had brought with him to illuminate the darkness. Inside the cave was dark, with fungus lining the ceiling, floor and walls. There was a powerful smell his well-trained nose did not recognize, and a moisture covering everything.

There were also bats, hanging from the ceiling. They slept, wings trembling, occasionally letting out quiet shrieks.

He took it as a good sign.

Further he delved, and the air became more dank, and the fungus grew thicker. Soon though, he heard a noise that sounded like a terrible breathing of a great beast.

He held the torch in front of him, peering into the darkness. There was a horrible, furred shape in front of him, with giant wings and a frightening, mammalian face, and he realized - it was a very large bat, the size of a truck, sleeping inside the cave, blocking him from traveling further.

"Are you the dragon?" Batman whispered.

"No," said a female voice. "I am."

He turned and found a lithe blond woman in a green gown sitting next to the bat on the ground. Her hair was dressed with jewels and her arms were covered in bracelets. Her eyes were incredibly green and shining in the torch light. She seemed but a girl, but the Batman could feel a terror in his heart.

"Who are you?" the Dark Knight asked.

"I am Morgana," said the woman. "I've been waiting for you, Paladin of Gotham."

"You are Arthur's sister. And Mordred's mother."

"And they are both dead. I am alive. Obviously, I am the clever one."

"Then what do we have here?" asked Batman.

"We have a conversation," she said.

"Do we now?"

"Yes. You are a man out of time, Batman. A cheat. Merlin fouled up everything with you, and now my son is dead. We had plans."

"Your son was an evil man," said Batman.

"That is true. But he was useful to the world nonetheless."

"I don't understand."

"Nor will you, ever. Know at least that now I have new plans."

"I'll remember that," he said.

"I know you will."

"Do you bar my passage?"

"No..." she said. "I don't think I will. There is nothing to gain from it now. But know that I am a creature that does not die, and does not forget."

"What are you?"

"I am the first," she said. "The oldest. I am of the Fay. You should know Appavain was my student. I placed her for you in that tavern."

"Then?"

"Then nothing. Her love was real. But I knew if anything could attempt to keep you here, it would be her."

"Why would you want to keep me here? We would be enemies."

"That is for me to know," said Morgana.

"Fine," said Batman. "Keep your riddles."

"One last thing," she said. "Did Merlin not tell you that you could not change a thing that happened? Did he tell you why he sent you here?"

"He asked me to help," Batman said.

"I see. And do you feel you did help?"

"No."

"Perhaps that wasn't the point."

"Perhaps," said Batman. "May I pass now?"

"You may," said Morgana.

She stepped out of the way, revealing a new passage. "See you later, Batman," she said as he went along his way.

* * *

Finally he came to the crystal cave, which was much different: no longer dank and covered with mold, and instead of rock, he now walked through crystal that shone pink in the torch light. He came to a large hall that seemed inhabited - there were tables covered with wizardly tools and accessories, and fine couches and chairs to sit in. The was a large cauldron, and a bookcase filled with great tomes, and at the center of all of it:

Merlin.

He was old now, with a long white beard to his chest and a frail, ancient body. But Batman still recognized the youth who had come to his bat cave many nights ago.

"Hello, Batman," said Merlin.

"Hello, wizard."

"I see you have found me after all. I had my doubts, which is strange considering I know everything."

"If you know everything, how did you become trapped in this cave?"

"Because feelings are stronger than wisdom," Merlin replied.

Batman had heard the phrase before recently, but didn't remember when. "Am I here to rescue you, or are you here to rescue me?"

"Oh, I cannot be rescued," said Merlin. "I will be here until the beginning of time. But you, you can be rescued, and I will do the rescuing."

And with that Merlin gestured to his left, where stood the time machine.


	13. Chapter 13 - Return

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"So you can send me back?" asked the Batman.

"Of course! I always planned to."

"Many want me to stay."

"That is true. But you cannot. You do not belong here."

"What will happen to Britain?"

"Oh, there are dark years ahead, many dark years."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"No, my time of interference is over."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Why indeed," mused Merlin. "I suppose because I feel an affinity towards you, and I suppose because I thought you might learn something."

"Who are you to teach me?" the Batman asked.

"Why I am the son of the Devil, of course!"

"And?"

"And, that will be explanation enough. I haven't my resume printed out right now!"

Batman grunted in disapproval of the wizard's levity. It had been a miserable adventure here in Britain.

"Tell me this though, Dark Knight," Merlin said. "You have made many compromises here, have you not?"

Batman thought of all who had died while he had been here, some caused by his own actions. "I have," he said. "I'm a little surprised with myself. Surprised, and disappointed." Then another question came to him: "I haven't changed the future or anything with my actions have I?"

"No, no! Time doesn't work like that my friend, trust me. It's like a cheating student, fudging results. Things will all work out, I assure you. Nothing happened that didn't happen, if you get my drift."

"I get your...'drift', I think," said Batman.

"So then - are you ready to go back?"

"I am," the Dark Knight replied.

"Let's get on with it then!"

Merlin went to the time machine and started playing it. But instead of playing a chord, like he had to throw Batman back in time in the first place, he now played a soft, tragic melody, the likes of which Batman had never heard, in a key he had never imagined.

"Just be patient now, until I get to the chorus," joked the wizard.

Once again, Batman grunted. He was in no mood for games.

Merlin continued playing the melody until he changed to a new one, and now all the crystal in the cave vibrated and sang along with the time machine, and Batman began to feel a vertigo.

The wizard joined the melody with an encompassing chord, and then all disappeared around the Batman except the music, and once again he catapulted through time.

* * *

The Dark Knight quickly floated back up the spiral. But as he made his way through time, he could feel the spirits of those he had met in the past swirl around him, as though they were saying goodbye. For a moment he felt Arthur's presence, and then Durant's, and even Affelette's.

Then he passed through a kaleidoscope of years, and he saw many wars on the periphery of his vision, and many deaths, and love, and hardships. If time was made up of bubbling, interconnected moments, now he climbed their fragile forms towards the unwitting present.

Many things he saw and felt, and a crushing fatigue filled his heart even as he rushed through an extraordinary dizziness. He heard words that didn't make sense, tasted things he knew were impossible, and felt tingling brushes of _something_ along his skin.

The music that enveloped him and was the engine of all this continued to throb and swell, and he was amazed at the melodic vibration, and the awesome power of sound.

Finally, his ascension slowed, and reality became more crisp. He could feel his own century, and in his sight he found the gothic towers of Gotham rising around him.

At last, there was one more climax of harmony, and then, finally -

* * *

He was home, sitting in the Bat Cave, as though he had never left.

It was amazing - both comforting and alien at the same time. Such reality seemed so impossibly far when he was back in the past, but now he was here again.

He looked at the cave around him - the dark walls, the bats high above, his computers and other gadgets and vehicles - they were all here. He found himself dressed in his Bat Suit.

His wounds however were as real as they had been back in the past. "I need medical assistance," he decided.

Then Batman heard a voice:

"Sir?"

It was Alfred. He turned and saw his man-servant and best friend standing some meters away from him, holding a glass of coffee and orange juice on a tray.

"Yes, Alfred," Batman smiled, unbelievably enthused by seeing his butler again.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes, Alfred, everything is fine."

"Good, sir."

"How long have I been gone?" Batman asked.

"Gone, sir?"

"Haven't I been away for some time?"

"To my knowledge you have been down here for the whole night," said Alfred.

Batman laughed. "Boy," he said. "Do I have a story to tell you!"

"Wonderful, sir," said Alfred.

"But first, could you do me a favor, Alfred?"

"Of course, sir."

"Could you put on some music?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. It was not customary for Batman to listen to music.

"Music, sir?"

Batman smiled.

Yes. Music.


	14. Afterword

**Batman and King Arthur**

 **Paladin of Gotham**

 **by Matthew Snee**

 **Afterword:**

Batman can do ALMOST anything.

That's what I've realized during the writing of my first, complete, Batman story. Now that I'm done, I already feel dissatisfied with some of the decisions he made, and the moral quandaries he failed to solve. And I've realized:

Batman can't do EVERYTHING. But he can do ALMOST anything.

I think what I've written is a younger Batman, who isn't as wise as he's going to be, or as strong as he's going to be, or as determined as he's going to be. He's just in the first decade of his mission, I think, before Robin, before a lot of things, and I think when he thinks back on this adventure, he will realized he failed greatly in many ways.

But that's how life works, and how we learn. I've learned a lot, and Batman has learned a lot, and that's the way it is.

In the future, I plan to give him the same moral quandaries, but hope he comes up with better answers.

Thanks for reading.

Coming next: **BATMAN VERSUS THE TIME TYRANTS!**


End file.
